


Little Black Dress

by robindrake93



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: When Walter had said that there was another way, Lance was sure that neither of them had imagined the other way involving public blowjobs.
Relationships: Lance Sterling/Walter Beckett
Comments: 37
Kudos: 366





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I love the crossdressing troupe in spy movies and even though I think Lance would rock the dress better (sorry, Walter), I don't think he would want to shave for it. The title and theme were inspired by the song [LBD by Becky G.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iN-xizBxlko%22)
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black. Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Lance looked up and his mouth went dry at the sight of the slender boy in a little black dress. He recognized that boy who was teetering in high heels. Lance stood up. “Excuse me, gentlemen.” He walked over and placed his hand on Walter’s arm. “Love bird, I thought you were staying in the car.”

Walter blushed prettily. “I missed you.” He threw his arms around Lance’s neck. This drew the dress up several inches and it was indeed a little black dress. It rose up high on his thighs. Something pressed against Lance’s thigh and then Walter shifted and the pressure vanished. He was armed. 

The fact brought a measure of relief to Lance. Lance wasn’t sure that he would ever get over his anxiety about Walter going on missions with him but it was good to know that Walter was prepared. 

Side by side, they moved closer to the row of bad guys. Walter could not be convinced to not hang off of Lance’s arm. He giggled and blushed and nuzzled Lance’s bicep. All in all, Walter played the part of a half-drunk escort well. He wasn’t really drunk, of course, but it would make it easier for him to slip off later and steal some of their lab’s information later. 

No one seemed to notice that Walter was packing; not the weapons nor the fact that he had a dick. All eyes were on him, though. “This is your partner?” The Bad Guy asked suspiciously. 

Lance smiled and nodded. “Yes. My little love bird.” He didn’t like giving out the pet name he called Walter but if he could avoid using pronouns, that would be best. These guys weren’t exactly known to be friendly to homosexuals. 

“She’s very...frisky.” He crossed his arms and sat back. “Indulge in your partner, Sterling. She came here just for you, after all.” The leer on the Bad Guy’s face was enough that Lance didn’t need clarification on what he meant. 

In that moment, Lance missed killing people. Killing the bad guys and spouting witty quips was just easier than the way Walter insisted that things be done. Lance suspected that the Bad Guy wanted to see him fuck Walter but Lance didn’t have lube on him so that was a no-go. A hand job would be too messy. Which really only left one option. 

Walter’s blue eyes were wide with surprise when they met Lance’s eyes. He searched Lance‘s face before scanning the room to look at the Bad Guys. They could cause a commotion but they were here for information, to talk, and that would blow their cover. Walter’s shoulder twitched in the barest of shrugs. If this was the alternative to hurting and killing people, then he was okay with it.

Lance kissed Walter’s forehead and then his lips. They were brief kisses meant to stabilize them both. 

Walter gave Lance a fond smile. His cheeks were dusted pink with a blush. He kept his eyes on Lance.

Lance slowly sank to his knees. The dress provided both easy access and a measure of privacy; which were only two reasons that Lance appreciated the little black number. He lifted the hem of the dress just enough to slip his head beneath it. Walter wasn't wearing anything beneath the dress. 

This wasn’t the best of times but Walter was just as receptive to Lance now as he was in the privacy of their bed. He was hard with a few licks. 

When Walter had said that there was another way, Lance was sure that neither of them had imagined the other way involving public blowjobs. Lance took Walter to the root, kept his throat relaxed so that he didn’t gag on it. Walter’s skin had a salt-and-lavender taste to it and Lance hoped that there wasn’t any truth serum on his skin. He knew that Walter had been experimenting with it. 

Walter sucked in a breath as Lance’s mouth engulfed his cock. His eyes rolled back into his skull. Tentatively, his hands found the back of Lance’s head. They were shaking.

“Not even going to let the lady sit down, are you?” One of the bad guys said. This prompted a round of chuckles from the group. 

Well. He had a point. Lance leaned back, drew Walter with him as he did so that Lance could support some of Walter’s weight. There was no doubt in his mind that Lance would turn Walter’s legs to jello. He always did. This would be something of a challenge though. Lance would need to control both of their movements so as to not arouse the suspicion that Walter wasn’t a woman. 

Walter doubled over to grip Lance’s shoulders. He was panting already, hips moving in tiny thrusts. His cock scraped the back of Lance’s throat. 

Lance let his jaw relax. He moved his head very slightly, mimicking the motions that the man would expect of someone who was enthusiastically licking cunt. Lance had several reputations - one as a man who left blood in his wake and one as a man who had been reformed - and he wasn’t above adding ‘enthusiastic lover’ to the list of reputations. This was one he hoped to keep. 

“Make that little song bird sing for us, Sterling.” The bad guy said. His voice was low with arousal from watching them. 

Lance peeked from the corner of his eye. So far as he could tell, all hands were still above the table though some of the men were squirming as they watched the display. He wished that the bad guys would keep quiet; the reminders of their presence kind of killed the mood for Lance. Lance put them from his mind and looked up at Walter through his lashes. 

Due to Walter still being doubled over, Lance’s view was mostly of the nipples he could see as gravity pulled the neckline of the dress away from his flat chest. They were pink and stiff and Lance wanted very much to bite and suck on them until they were red and aching. Walter wasn’t ‘singing’, he was visibly trying to keep quiet. His face was scarlet with hot embarrassment and arousal. 

Lance swallowed around Walter’s cock to feel it twitch in his mouth. He liked the feeling of Walter’s slender cock on his tongue, liked the way it was small enough that Lance’s tongue still had quite a bit of range of motion. Now he used that to his advantage, running the tip of his tongue along the vein on the underside of Walter’s cock.

This earned him a whimper and Walter’s fingers tightening on his shoulders. The salty taste of precum was quickly overpowering the more subtle taste of lavender. 

Lance slid his hands up the backs of Walter’s thighs, careful to avoid triggering the tech strapped to his thigh. He fondled Walter’s balls, rubbed two fingers along his taint and then pressed them against Walter’s hole. Without lube there wouldn’t be any penetration but he knew that even pressing the pads of his fingers to the rim felt good. 

Now Walter sang, letting out a high pitched moan. His legs shook. “Lance,” Walter breathed in warning. 

Lance wouldn’t have pulled away even if he could. He kept up his ministrations of teasing Walter’s hole and making sure that every movement of his head made Walter’s cock brush against the back of his throat. Lance was looking forward to the raw feeling of having deep throated Walter. He wanted to press the heel of his hand against the erection tenting his slacks but he was loathe to take his hands off Walter’s body. 

Walter gave a full body shudder when he came. He threw back his head and moaned; the loudest noise he’d made so far. 

Lance swallowed every drop of cum; which had been his plan all along. Blow jobs were clean so long as you swallowed. He squeezed Walter’s thighs gently before smoothing his large hands down Walter’s trembling legs. Lance fussed with putting the dress back into place to give himself a chance to ignore how hard he was. Surely everyone in the room already knew. By the time Lance stood up, he felt more in control of himself. 

Walter curled an arm around Lance’s waist and leaned against him. He didn’t meet anyone’s eye. Then again, no one expected him to. To them, Walter was just arm candy. 

Lance draped an arm over Walter’s shoulders. He looked the Bad Guy in the eye and smiled. “Now that the play is over, let’s get down to business.” 

Beside him, just loud enough for Lance to hear, Walter murmured “to defeat the Huns.” 

Lance’s smile broadened. That’s his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'll be writing more for the walance ship. And it'll be come a real tag! lol 
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed it. <3
> 
> Also, I’ve got an 18+, all-ships-friendly SiD discord if any adults want to join. https://discord.gg/tqcYGj4


End file.
